


Bob the super villain.

by softegods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softegods/pseuds/softegods
Summary: Mitch is Bob the super villain. His costume is an all black outfit and a ski mask and he can move rocks around with his earth related telekinesis powers, he also has no idea how they work so don't ask him about it.People often wonder what motivates him.Extra credit, that's what.





	Bob the super villain.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was not beta read so I apologize for any errors.  
> Also it was inspired by a tumblr post (I can't figure out how to work with links on here someone plsss let me know so I can direct you to the post because credit and stuff) it didn't turn out exactly like the post but yeah enjoy!

'We want you to work for us.'   
I do a double take.  
'What?' my voice raises a few octaves, 'You want me to work for you, why would I work for you?'  
Alfred, that's what I have to call him now, because this is a conversation on "personal levels", according to him.  
'Because you need the extra credit, you're failing my class Mitch.' He raises one bushy eyebrow.   
I splutter for a bit.  
'So? I can just do some extra assignments right? That's what I came here to discuss in the first place, I don't want to work for you, no offense professor.'  
'Alfred.' he says.  
'Right, Alfred,'

We're sitting in his office. It's small, I don't think he's important enough to get a big one. Professor Risk has huge office, with like solid shiny wooden furniture. Alfred has none of that, all his stuff looks like it's made out of cardboard. Though he himself looks quite fancy, not like the crazy scientist you'd expect him to be, which, if I'm honest, was kind of a let down. I was really hoping for a crazy white haired dude that yells about science and climate change all the time. But nah, we got Alfred, proper, boring Alfred. Great.

'You can do extra assignments,' Alfred says, continuing our conversation. 'We have a few jobs for you.'   
'I meant like actual school assignments though, essays.'   
He gives me a pointed look. 'Do you really want more essays Mitch?'  
'I would prefer not to, but I can't afford to fail this class.' I'm starting to sound desperate.  
'Which is why you should work for us Mitch, if you do what we ask you to do we won't fail you,'   
'I don't want to work for you!' I say, louder this time, how many times do I have to say this for him to understand it.  
'Why not Mitchell, it's perfect.'   
'I don't want to do what you tell me to do, I'm not going to be your fucking sidekick,' I snap.   
'Oh, I see,' Alfred's eyes light up, like in a scary way. 'You want to be your own boss, well that's not how this works, you work for us, and if you do well then we'll see if you can be independent,'   
I give him my best unimpressed look. 'What makes you think I'll listen to you?'   
'I'm your professor Mitchell, of course you'll listen to me.' He looks smug, which pisses me off, he doesn't know shit about me, I'm not some weak thing that he can manipulate.  
'I'm not going to actually.' I say, trying to keep my voice leveled, last time I had a conversation like this it cracked, that fucking sucked. He looks surprised, I smile smugly.   
'You see Alfred, I'm not interested in joining your little gang of goody two shoes, I'm not a teachers pet,' well that's a lie, I kind of am, just not for him.   
His face pales a little. 'Oh dear, have we lost you to them,' he asks.  
I grin, as evil as I can, which isn't very evil if I'm honest but fuck that. 'Oh yes, you have, I'm gone Alfred, you lost me a long time ago.' it's all bullshit of course, he's being dramatic, I'm not "lost" but my experience tells me that it's better to go along with the drama, for my own sanity.

You see a while ago I was in a similar situation, a professor emailed me, said he wanted to talk about my grades, which were baaaaad. They're better now. Anyway, I went over to his office, sat in a uncomfortable polished chair and listened to him yap about how I was failing and how he wanted to help me, by becoming a villain, sounds crazy, I know. What's even crazier is that I said yes, I am now a villain, and I'm good at it? Which freaks me out a little bit.   
I just can't fail y'know, I cannot afford to fail and drop out of college, that would be an absolute disaster. 

Alfred looks like I killed his favorite grandchild.   
'Are you perhaps, Bob?' he asks with a horrified voice. That still manages to make me laugh, people screaming out Bob in terror when they spot me in my shitty villain costume, an all black outfit with a ski mask, I mean, okay my powers are pretty dope, controlling rocks and shit is cool, makes me feel Toph...get it? Nevermind. I was drunk when I gave them my desired villain name, Bob.  
I am Bob the super villain, fear me I'll kill your kids to up my grade.  
Anyway yeah, back to Alfred.  
'Yes, that's me,' I says calmly.   
He abruptly gets up from his squeaky chair.  
'Get out of my sight!' he yells.  
'Oookay?' I get up from my shitty fold out chair and sling my bag over my shoulder, I give him one last questioning look, jezus christ, heroes are so dramatic. Then I leave.

A few weeks later, during one of my standard attacks (I failed another test so yeah, gotta wreak some havoc) I get stopped by a new dude, he's got ice powers, original...  
'Villain, stop that at once!' he yells dramatically.  
'Oh fuck off!' I yell back, because that's how we do it, we yell at each other, actual fighting rarely happens, I leave that to the big boys a.k.a my professors.  
He runs up to me.  
'Seriously man stop it,' he says. 'You're scaring the people.'   
I roll my eyes. 'I know, that's kind of my job,' I say dryly.   
'Can't you just do me a favor? It would really mean a lot to me.' he says, sounding hopeful. He's not even wearing a mask, fucking rookie. I recognize him from my general science class, he usually sits in the back and goofs around with his friends. He's not a jock, I don't think he's really anything, maybe the class clown, if you still have those in college.   
He looks at me, his eyes all wide and blue and innocent. Fuck that, he's a 6' something dude and he still manages to look all adorable and innocent, it's entirely unfair.  
Shit I'm bitter.  
I laugh. 'It would mean a lot to you? Are you fucking with me right now?'   
He shakes his head. 'No, I'm not, please stop.' he says.  
I actually stop, because that's the polite thing to do when someone talks to you, you stop destroying things with pieces of street.  
'Dude, some friendly advice, don't ask villains to stop, it doesn't work.'   
'Well clearly it did, you stopped,' he says.  
'Yes because I was raised right, I'm going to continue once this conversation is over.' I roll my eyes at him.  
'If you were raised right then you wouldn't be destroying public property.' he says, all innocent and good. Fucking hell.  
'Fuck you my parents did an excellent job of raising me.' I spit back.  
'Then why are you doing this?'   
'Well, I failed,'   
'Failed what? Your parents, your friends, who did you fail.' he asks with a pleading tone in his voice.  
'Calculus, I failed calculus.'   
'Oh, I failed science.'  
'Yeah I figured,' I snort. 'Alfred made you do this right?'   
'How did you know?' he asks dumbly.  
'We go to the same college dumbass.'   
'Hey, that's rude, don't be rude, I don't know who you are, you're wearing a mask, and it's covering the wrong side of your face by the way, villains and heroes always cover the top, not the bottom.' He says.   
'Dude shut up, there are no rules about that, there's no dress code, let me feel my Winter Soldier fantasy.'   
He scrunches his nose a little as he thinks. It's cute.  
'Who are you then.' he asks.  
I laugh again. 'I'm not going to tell you that, I wear the mask for a reason.'   
'Should I wear a mask?' his eyes widen a little, also cute.  
'Gee I don't know buddy, why do you think most heroes and villains wear masks.' I ask sarcastically.  
'To protect their identity.' he answers proudly.   
'So, do you want everyone and their sister to know who you are?'   
He shakes his head. 'Not really no.'   
'Then I suggest you wear a mask next time.' I want to go back to destroying things now.  
'Can you help me buy one.'   
I immediately drop the piece of tarmac I was hovering above a parked car, effectively crushing it.  
'What? You want to go mask shopping with me or something.'   
He nods enthusiastically. 'Yeah.' he smiles sweetly. 'Would you want to go with me?'  
'Okay sure,' I say before I can stop myself.  
He smiles brightly. 'Yay.'  
Goddamnit. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes and errors (those mean the same but it makes the sentence sound nicer lol). I'm also sorry if it was shitty and if my English was incorrect, this is my second language, so yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, if you did please let me know.
> 
> come hang out on tumblr: @matthiaxshelvar


End file.
